


You & I

by Panda_Kai



Series: SanCio Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Kai/pseuds/Panda_Kai
Summary: It is said that the voice in your head is your soulmate. All their thoughts, worries, joys, feelings, and more could be heard clearly in your head.Lucio loved it.Soulmates AU
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucio/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: SanCio Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737700
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> I love SanCio but I also love writing angst....I'm so sorry.

It is said that the voice in your head is your soulmate. All their thoughts, worries, joys, feelings, and more could be heard clearly in your head.

Lucio loved it.

He loved being able to connect to his soulmate in a very small yet intimate way. He loved knowing that no matter where in the world he resided, his soulmate would always be there with him. He loved being able to hear his soulmate’s lovely voice. Most of all, he loved his soulmate dearly. Every morning without fail, Lucio would always think of the loudest " _Good morning sweetheart_!" he could muster, which would then be followed by his usual ramblings that consisted of " _Take care of yourself today. Eat every two to three hours, make sure you intake enough water, and don't drink so much coffee because I’ve heard that dehydrates you. Don't fight me on this, you keep thinking about your coffee orders multiple times a day. You have at least five cups or more throughout the day, plea-_ " which at that point would get cut off with a big " _SHUT UP!_ " from his soulmate. It never failed to make him smile, because it was a sign that his soulmate was still alive and well.

His soulmate didn’t have many thoughts throughout the day. Most of his thoughts revolved around the kind of coffee he wanted to drink at certain times of the day. One plain dark roast coffee without sugar in the morning to wake him up. An hour or two later he’d get coffee from the kitchen at his work. By midday, he’d go to the local coffee shop close to work and get himself a sandwich. He’d spend the whole time in line debating what coffee he wanted that day. Another two hours later, he’d make his way to the kitchen again and grab another cup or two depending on his stress levels. When he got home, before bed, he’d make himself drip coffee and try new techniques from videos and things he’d notice by visiting coffee shops. Compared to his soulmate’s singular coffee thoughts, Lucio knew he had an abundance of scattered thoughts due to his work. It made him happy when he would hear Sandalphon’s rare curiosity show when a faint  _ “What exactly is your job anyways?” _ could be heard. 

_ “Curious?” _ Lucio smiled, knowing that Sandalphon would never admit it or elaborate any further. Unlike his curious self, Sandalphon had never tried asking for Lucio’s name. After years of knowing his thoughts, Lucio knew it was because Sandalphon had a hard time expressing his feelings, so he never pushed him. 

_ "Shit, didn't mean to say that." _ he'd hear Sandalphon’s voice ring in his head. His smile grew.

_ "Cute~" _ he'd happily think. His soulmate might be a little grumpy oftentimes, but in Lucio’s heart, Sandalphon was indeed very cute.

_ "Don't you have something better to do?" _ he’d hear a response. He knew Sandalphon was most likely embarrassed and wouldn’t take well to too much teasing, so he decided to change the subject.

_ "Have a nice day honey." _ he'd think before going back to previous thoughts of his ongoing work.

On days when Sadnalphon felt discouraged or had frightening thoughts, Lucio would always make sure to encourage him by letting him know how he felt. 

_ "Don't worry, gorgeous, you can overcome anything" _ . He’d think, knowing that Sandalphon wouldn’t believe him.

_ "How would you know if I'm gorgeous? You've never even met me in person." _ he’d hear Sandalphon’s voice, proving his gut feeling correct.

Lucio would laugh for a bit, glad that he knew Sandalphon so well. 

_ "I'm not talking about your looks. I don't care what you look like. I love you for your thoughts. I love you for who you are." _ He was prepared to get yelled at, but it never came.

_ “How can you say these things so easily?” _ Sandalphon’s small voice threw him by surprise.

Lucio laughed out of joy once again and responded with a loving  _ "Because it's you and you're worth it." _

Lucio remembers the day Sandalphon met his new coworker Lucifer. It was the first time he had heard Sandalphon get excited over having a common coffee interest with anyone. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute and overjoyed Sandalphon was.

_ “Finally, someone who understands coffee!” _ he heard Sandalphon’s cheerful voice.

_ "Congratulations Sandy. Don't drink too much coffee though." _ he thought, knowing well that Sandalphon would brush him off. It never hurt to try though.

Days and weeks passed and Lucio would continue to hear even more thoughts from Sandalphon.  _ "What's his favorite coffee? Where is he from? Why did he choose to come to this department?" _ were just a few of the neverending questions he heard.

_ "Why don't you ask him?" _ Lucio decided to speak up. It was nice knowing that Sandalphon wanted to become friends with something other than coffee, and he wanted to be supportive. He knew this would be good for Sandalphon. It would also mean he’d have someone to rely on at his work when things get stressful, especially because physically speaking, there isn’t much Lucio could do for him. They were soulmates but they had never met before, and he didn’t know when they would ever meet. So until then, Lucio decided it would be best to make sure Sandalphon had someone else he could rely on as well. Over the next few months, he got to know Lucifer quite well from Sandalphon’s thoughts. Lucifer’s life was ingrained in his brain thanks to Sandalphon. Yet he could tell that it wasn't enough for Sandalphon. He wanted to know more. As the days passed during that time, Lucio made sure to keep his head clear so that his thoughts wouldn’t clash with Sandalphon’s excitement. He wanted his soulmate to be happy and get to know his friend better.

As the days went by, he noticed that Sandalphon’s voice would sound far away at times. He didn’t think much of it because it would only happen every once in a while, but the more Sandalphon got to know Lucifer, the further away his thoughts felt. 

_ “Sandalphon…” _ he once thought, trying to get his soulmate’s attention. He heard no response.

“ _SANDALPHON…_ ” he thought a bit louder, but still no response. Everything was quiet. Too quiet.

One day around noon, when Sandalphon would normally order his coffee, he heard a faint  _ "I'M SO HAPPY ”  _ from Sandalphon. It felt so far away and he could barely make out any of the thoughts afterwards. Sandalphon’s voice would fade in and out and he couldn’t even tell what Sandalphon was happy about. His coffee? Lucifer?

_ "Did you even love me?" _ he thought sadly to himself without meaning to. He didn’t know what to think of the situation any more. 

_ "What was that?" _ he heard Sandalphon’s voice clearly.

_ “I love you” _ he thought as loudly as he could, but he never heard anything else from Sandalphon after that day. No matter how much time passed, he was all alone with his thoughts.

_ "I pray for your happiness."  _ Lucio let himself think of his soulmate one last time. 

  
_ “Prayers are useless.” _ Lucio heard a voice similar to his own.


End file.
